


I'll pick you up

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [60]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 40, M/M, Regrets spin-off, Yutae just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta hated being an omega, but he was proficient at using it to his own advantage.





	I'll pick you up

It was no secret that Johnny was the "dad" of the pack. Because even though Taeyong was the head alpha, he was only fit the "mom" role, and it didn't bother him a little. They both had their respective significant other, but that didn't mean that they weren't like an old married couple sometimes, raising their kids. 

Taeyong was always the one who was there if someone was sick, cooking for everyone and just overall taking care of everything. And then there was Johnny who was usually the one to step in the middle of the fight and pull them apart. 

And of course, he was the one who played the role of the driver 95 percent of the time. 

_"Come on, Johnny, bring me home"_ Yuta whined into the phone, causing the alpha to sight to what seemed like the hundredth time since he picked up the phone.

"Why me? Taeyong can also drive, why don't you ask him?" Johnny ran his finger through his hair as he leaned back on his chair. 

Shit, he forgot that Ten told Yuta about his schedule. 

" But why can't you go home alone?" Now he was whining too. 

_" Because it's raining cats and dogs outside and I don't have an umbrella!"_ Yuta answered, and Johnny could almost see his flailing his arms. 

"Still no reason for me to go for you" he said, looking out on the window. It was raining really heavily now. 

" _Oh, it is"_ For some reason, Yuta's dark chuckle caught Johnny's attention. 

"Why?" The alpha looked around, almost like he expected Yuta to come out from behind something. 

" _Because Taeyong will leave the town for a week tomorrow, so YOU would be stuck there, to take care of me. Or would you have the heart to leave a sick, weak omega on his own? Are you such a bad alpha?"_ Johnny saw clearly the faked innocence and the pout Yuta usually pulled off when he said something like this. Johnny groaned. Yuta despised being an omega, but somehow he always managed to play it in a way it benefited him. 

"Fine. I'll pick you up after work. But only because I don't want to be stuck at home, taking care of your whiny ass" he said. 

_"Awesome, thanks! See you soon"_ and with that Yuta just hung up on him.

Johnny dropped his phone onto his thigh as he banged his head onto the table in front him. 

Such a good packmate he was...

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
